The Wish! Episode 82 Part 2/2
( Samantha runs to Wolfgang and hugs him ) ( Wolfgang hugs back ) Wolfgang) Really long story...I mean really long story too... Samantha) I know and can tell...Look at you, it looks like you were in an accident... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) And you know...Serenity should probably check you out...Especially your head...That looks like it was busted open... Wolfgang) I'll get it checked later, right now it's all scabbed up... Samantha) Okay...I was talking to Jenna earlier... Wolfgang) And? Samantha) I think she kicked me... Wolfgang) Are you sure...That seems really early... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) And...I got to tell you somethings... Samantha) Like? Wolfgang) Two words...I'm sorry... Samantha) For? ''' '''Wolfgang) For leaving without letting you know better, for attacking C22Helios and James, for Tigera dying, for Arric dying, for some lies, for...umm...for... Samantha) How about... ( Samantha kisses Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang kisses back ) 5 minutes later... ( Wolfgang and Samantha lay next to each other on the ground, staring at the moon ) Samantha) So Wolfgang...What did you wish for? Wolfgang) Well...Hold on...Tigera wanted me to tell you something...She told me to tell you that you were a great partner and she wished she didn't have to leave...She also told me to take care and protect you... Samantha) Really? ( Samantha's eyes water ) Wolfgang) Now my wish...Is going to happen... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) My wish was to bring... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) My wish was to bring your mom back to life... Samantha) My mom... ( Tears start to flow down Samantha's face ) Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Can we kiss again? Wolfgang) Uh...Since when do you ask? Samantha) Since now... Wolfgang) Well...Hold on for a minute... Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang) I also have Arric and Blue in the house...So that means your mom, dad, and brother are all in there... Samantha) Wait...Arric is alive? Wolfgang) Yeah...That's why I said "I'm sorry for some lies"... Samantha) I didn't notice... Wolfgang) And what I want from you is... Samantha) Is? Wolfgang) Is to spend sometime with your family... Samantha) I will... Wolfgang) Go-hey...Stop... ( A wolf licks Wolfgang ) ( Wolves start to come from the forest ) Samantha) ... ( Another wolf licks Samantha ) ( Samantha moves ) Wolfgang) It's fine... Samantha) I know...Serenity told me about this... Wolfgang) But why did you move? Samantha) I'm kind-of scared... Wolfgang) Well...There isn't anything to be scared about... ( Wolfgang's arm goes around Samantha ) ( The wolves continue to lick, while some lay down next to Wolfgang and Samantha ) ( A wolf sits on a cliff, howling ) AWOOOOO!!!! ( The other wolves howl ) AWOOOOO!!!! Samantha) ... Wolfgang) This feels nice, doesn't it? Samantha) Yeah... ( Samantha smiles as her head gets closer to Wolfgang's ) ( Samantha and Wolfgang kiss again ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Legend%27s_Circle_Introductions!_Episode_1 Grade of The Wish! Episode 82 Part 2/2? ( The ending of story 5 ) S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever Category:Samantha's Mom Category:C22Helios Category:James